Beck and Jade and Ice Cream
by mayleebaby28
Summary: The last in my little dessert series. Co written by my best friend. Rated M for a reason. This little story had given us Ice Cream as a code word for sex.


Beck and Jade sat on Jade's living room couch.  
"I feel," Jade paused, "snacky."  
"We could have popcorn." Beck suggested.  
"I don't like butter when it's hot outside."  
"Ice cream?"  
"Oh! There's some in the freezer." Jade said, actually happy about it. Beck went over to the freezer.  
"Wow, you have a lot of ice cream. What kind do you want?" He asked her.  
"Well, what is there?" Jade asked.  
"Just tell me what you want, I'm sure it's in here."  
"Chocolate." Jade decided. Beck pulled a gallon of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and grabbed two spoons. He handed one to Jade and they began eating. But then Jade dropped some down her shirt. Beck started laughing, so Jade flung a spoonful at him. Then it was her turn to laugh.  
"Oh, so we're gonna do this?" Beck asked as he shot a spoonful at her neck.  
"Ow, that one really hurt." Jade said.  
"Oh, Babe, I'm sorry." He said. Then he went over to her and ate the ice cream off of her neck and started to kiss her neck. Jade let him for a minute, then took the bucket of ice cream and put it over his head. He took the bucket off and set it back on the counter. Jade was smiling.  
"Alright, it's on." Beck smiled slyly. He took a spoon and dumped some ice cream on Jade's exposed collar-bone. If she was going to tease him, he was going to tease her right back. He began to eat the chocolate off of her, then lightly sucked on that spot.  
"Mmm," She moaned softly, "Beck." He backed off, licking his lips. "Ok, that's just cruel." Jade said, touching the spot that was turning red.  
"I know." Beck smiled.  
"Alright, you want to play this game?" Jade asked. She grabbed a handful of ice cream and shoved it in Beck's face then kissed him on the lips. "Yumm, chocolate." She said, licking her lips. Beck grabbed a handful too, but he shoved it on her upper chest. Jade fell back on the counter. Beck came over, straddled her hips, and was leaning over her. He began to lick the ice cream off of her upper chest. Jade pushed his shirt up and off of him. She took a handful of ice cream and smeared it on his chest and stomach. She flipped them over so that she was on top, then ran her tongue up and down his abdomen.  
"Jade." He whispered, feeling her tongue travel up to his neck then to his ear. She sat up, sitting on his lap while he was still laying on the counter. She started to undo his pants. "Jade wait." Beck said.  
"What's wrong babe?" She asked while kissing his neck.  
"We're on your kitchen counter and I'm pretty sure your neighbors could see us through the back door." He said, holding her hands still.  
"Ugh." Jade got up and pushed the curtains closed. "Better?" She asked, turning around.  
"Much." Beck pushed her shirt over her head and rubbed a handful of ice cream over her stomach and chest. Beck took her bra off and put ice cream where it was. He licked the ice cream all the way from her stomach to her chest.  
"Beck." She moaned. She sat back on the counter. He crawled on top of her and kissed her from her neck, down between her breasts, down her stomach, and stopped when he got to her jeans. He slowly and teasingly unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. After he got her jeans off. he put ice cream on her legs and licked her inner thighs. Jade flipped them over and finished unbuckling his belt. She slowly slid his pants off, then his boxers. Jade took the ice cream and put it from the inside of his knees up to his cock. She started with licking and kissing, but it turned into sucking.  
"Jade," He moaned. She smiled and let him go, crawling up him. She kissed him passionately. "You're a tease." He said.  
"I know." Jade growled. Beck rolled them over again.  
"Where are my jeans?" He asked.  
"Why do you need them?" She asked, kissing his chest.  
"I need the condom I keep in my wallet." He mumbled, hoping off of the counter.  
"Ugh, pain in the ass." Jade grumbled, sitting up.  
"It could be a pain in the ass now or a literal pain in the ass later." He said, rolling it on.  
"Hurry up." Jade whispered as she was kissing Beck's neck.  
"Well, you wouldn't want it to break." Beck said. After he got it on, Jade climbed back on top of him. He hooked a finger in the waist band of her underwear. He slid his hand into them. Jade got impatient and ripped them off. Beck took more ice cream and rubbed it between her legs. He flicked his tongue in her, making her moan. After he got all the ice cream, he slowly started to slide his cock into her. Jade couldn't help but moan.  
"Beck." She groaned. Beck covered her mouth with his. She moaned into his mouth. She pulled away from him and screamed as she was pushed over the edge. He groaned as he did the same. He pulled out of her and rested on the counter beside her.  
"Beck?" She said softly.  
"Yes, Jade?" He answered.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Babe." Beck leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Hehe, you're all sticky, Babe." He laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so are you." She said.  
"Hey, you started it." He smiled, taking her sticky left hand.  
"You laughed, I blame you." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"But you still love me." Beck smiled at her.  
"Yes, you and chocolate ice cream." Jade smiled back.

**AN: Ok this is the last entry in this little series. And, not going to lie, it was pretty fun to write. My best friend and I wrote this together and it was kind of interesting. Anyways, Much Love! Review!**


End file.
